


the water. (zombie apocalypse au)

by H0NEYYC0MB



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, George - Freeform, M/M, Minecraft, Sapnotfound - Freeform, Snf, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies, based off the new video, georgenotfound - Freeform, how to tag, sapnap - Freeform, ur welcome, zombie apocalypse AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28121754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H0NEYYC0MB/pseuds/H0NEYYC0MB
Summary: oh, the water. the water is george’s favorite place. where he can lie in his best friends arms, whilst lying to himself that everything is suddenly okay. the only sleep they can ever get is in the water, and its never for long. all they can do is hope they don’t drown.
Relationships: GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 35





	the water. (zombie apocalypse au)

**Author's Note:**

> based off the new vid haha enjoy

george’s bare feet hit the dirt, as he heard feet charging behind him, along with the feet of his best friend. the growls of zombies filled the air, along with the horrible aroma of the undead being chasing after them.

his feet hurt, his head hurt, everything hurt. but he had no time to rest, no, all he could do was run. there was no time to let a thought into his mind, the only thing he could think about is his inevitable death.

he toned out the sound of sapnap screaming at the zombies from the top of his lungs. he’d toned him out a long time ago. the only times he and sapnap can relax is in the water. where the zombies are slower, and can’t get to them as quickly.

oh, the water. the water is george’s favorite place. where he can lie in his best friends arms, whilst lying to himself that everything is suddenly okay. the only sleep they can ever get is in the water, and its never for long. all they can do is hope they don’t drown.

george sees some water ahead of him, he almost gets excited, but his excitement was short-lived as he tripped on a branch, falling into a hole. he heard sapnap yell for him, and looked up to see his hand reaching down. 

george grabbed the dirty hand, it was soft, but rough with dirt at the same time. he wanted time to freeze, and to hold it forever. but he knew there was no way he could do that, not even if there were no zombies.

as george made his way out of the pit, he saw sapnap attempting to fight the zombies.

“stay away from george !!” the man screamed, enmity clear in his voice.

george stared as he fought, not letting himself run until he was sure sapnap was coming. but soon, he saw sapnap disappear into the ocean of zombies. he no longer heard sapnaps voice or the swinging of his sword.

it was gone.

his world was gone.

-

later, he sit in the water, his eyes heavy and heart empty. he wanted to sleep, but he felt unsafe. though the water was supposed be his safe place.


End file.
